Blessed Event
by Cee
Summary: Zack and Kelly have their first baby. Suggestions are welcome and feedback is what keeps me going.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Saved by the Bell, nor do I make any profit from this story other than personal satisfaction.

Chapter One

Zack anxiously tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic ahead of him to move. Kelly had called him at work that day and told him to hurry home. She hadn't said why but from her voice he could tell she was serious. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. This traffic jam had already made him a half-hour late and it didn't seem to be going anywhere fast. "Well, I better call Kelly and tell her I'll be late." He muttered as he pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial and watched for any signs of movement in the traffic as he waited for Kelly to pick up.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

The sound of her voice alone brought a smile to Zack's face. They had been married for five years now, and his love for her had only grown. "Hi, Kel, it's me."

"Zack, where are you?" Her voice betrayed her annoyance.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm stuck in traffic." As he answered the person in the car ahead of him honked his horn and cursed out the window. Zack leaned his head on the back of the seat. "It doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere soon."

"Well okay, Zack, but I have something very important I need to tell you."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." He promised, sighing inwardly with relief as the cars began to move again. "I love you. Bye."

Zack hung up the phone and put his car in gear. 'About time!' He thought to himself. His conversation with Kelly had left him feeling anxious. There was an urgency in her voice that he didn't like.

Twenty minutes later Zack opened the door to their modest two bedroom house. The cozy and familiar living room with its soft yellow walls, and large comfortable sofa helped to soothe his frazzled nerves. The smell of dinner was drifting to him from the kitchen where he could hear his wife singing along with the radio. He hung up his jacket and walked as quietly as possible to the kitchen door, where he leaned lazily against the frame. A crooked smile curved across his face as he watched Kelly stirring something on the stove and dancing to the music.

She wore her old Bayside sweatshirt and a pair of comfortable jeans. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. To Zack she looked amazing. She spun around and stopped short when she saw him watching her.

"Zack!" She smiled and tucked a few escaped wisps of hair behind her ear. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." Zack straightened and crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she had pulled away his smile faded. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh," Kelly stepped back and wrung her hands. "Well, maybe we should go into the living room. I think it would be best if you were sitting when you hear what I have to say." She took his hand and led him toward the sofa.

"Okay, I'm sitting." Zack said when he had settled himself comfortably, or at least as comfortably as one could when their spouse was acting so strangely. "What did you want to tell me?"

Kelly paced back a forth a few times. Then stopped suddenly, as if she had made up her mind about something. She came to sit next to Zack and took his hands in hers. "Okay, I'm not real sure how to tell you this."

"Kelly please, I'm going crazy here." Zack smiled playfully at her, though inside his nerves were going wild.

"Zack, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Saved by the Bell, nor do I make any profit from this story other than personal satisfaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Saved by the Bell, nor do I make any profit from this story other than personal satisfaction.

Chapter 2

Zack stared for a moment, dumfounded by the words he had just heard. Of course they had discussed having children. Both wanted them someday, but suddenly someday had turned into today.

Kelly watched him nervously. His silence was driving her crazy. "Zack, say something."

The sound of Kelly's voice seemed to draw him back to the present. As the shock wore of a feeling of happiness and love washed over him. "A baby? We're having a baby!" He jumped up from the couch and wrapped Kelly in his arms, lifting her off her feet and twirling he around. "Kelly, this is wonderful

"Zack! Set me down! I've been queasy enough without you making it worse." Kelly laughed, playfully slapping his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. It's just... this is... I'm gonna be a daddy!" He sat her down on the couch and began walking back and forth naming all the many things he would teach

"Zack Jr." " Of course I'll teach him to play basketball, and we can get matching father son shirts and..."

"And what if he is a she? "Kelly laughed at her husband's child like enthusiasm.

"Better yet!" Zack sat back down on the couch next to Kelly. "Kelly, I want you to know that I plan on being the best husband there is during all of this. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll massage your feet when your ankles hurt; I'll do all the chores around here. I'll even go out at 2 in the morning when you get some crazy craving for ice cream and pickles."

Kelly took Zack's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "One step at a time. Right now I just need you to be here for me. I'll be honest, I'm a little scared at the moment."

Zack wrapped his arms around Kelly and pulled her close to him. He held her there for several minutes rocking back and forth. Neither spoke, there was no need. They both knew their lives where about to change drastically. After what seemed like an eternity passed he slowly held her at arm length and looked into her eyes. Eyes, which had captivated him from the first moment he had seen her.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing, Kelly. This is going to be the most amazing time of our lives. There's nothing on this earth that could make life better right now."

The next morning Zack and Kelly called their parents and asked them to come over. Neither said what the meeting was about, only that they had something they needed to discuss with them. An hour later Zack, Kelly, and their parents gathered in the living room of their modest house and the good news was shared. There were hugs all around and more than one teary set of eyes.

Both their mothers immediately started making lists of all the things the soon to be parents were going to need to do. Then a large list of names that both thought would go well with Morris. By the time their parents had finished with them Kelly and Zack felt as if they had been sent through the spin cycle of the washing machine. Already the pressures of parenthood were starting to build and both were beginning to have serious doubts as to whether they were ready for this.

"Zack, to hear our mother's talk, you'd think we were having a whole pack of children." Kelly rested her head on the back of the couch.

"I think if it were up to them, we would have a pack of children." Zack joined her with a sigh.

They sat there together in silence. Both were thinking of all the changes that were about to happen, and all the things they needed to start taking care of. Suddenly nine months seemed a very short amount of time. It was Kelly who finally broke the silence; unable to handle the surge of nerves that was threatening to boil into panic.

"Well," she began, sitting up, "at least we got telling our parents out of the way. Now we just have to get the old gang together and let them in on it."

"True, and if I know Lisa we'll never have to worry about clothes for the baby. She'll have a whole line of designer baby clothing ready and waiting by the time the kid's born."

"The best dressed baby in Bayside!" Kelly laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't own these characters and I'm not making money off this.

Chapter 3

A week later Kelly and Zack were busy getting everything ready for their friend's arrival. After discussing it they had decided that they wanted to tell everyone together and since the whole gang would be there they also decided they might as well make it special. So what after talking with all their friends they were now busy setting up a weekend camping trip.

Once they had arranged a date that would work for everyone Kelly and Zack began to make a few plans of their own. They wanted to tell their friends in a special way, wanted to make it fun. Zack slipped back into his high school days and put all his scheming genius into work. Despite that, it was Kelly who managed to come up with an idea that both liked, most of Zack's had been fairly outrageous.

The plan was to buy fours sets of baby clothes, one for each of their friend's bags. Zack would offer to load everyone's things into the car and as he did he would slip an outfit into each bag. When their friends opened their bags they would find the clothes and ask about them, if not guess out right what was up. Of course there was the chance that Screech would assume they were for him and find some strange way to wear them. Still, the plan was a good one.

The few days before the camping trip the gang started to arrive. Jessie was the first one there. Having the furthest to travel she had decided to come a few days earlier so that she wouldn't have the drive to the camping site right after driving all the way to Bayside. When the doorbell rang Kelly squealed with excitement and practically ran over Zack in her rush to get to the door.

"Kelly!" Jessie dropped her luggage as soon as the door was open and wrapped her arms around Kelly in a tight hug.

"Jessie, it's so good to see you!" Kelly returned the hug.

After a few minutes had passed, Jessie pulled back and looked at Kelly. "You look terrific, you're practically glowing." She remarked looking her friend up and down.

Kelly blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear trying to find an answer that would explain her "glow". "Oh, well, it's this new lotion I'm using. It's wonderful."

Jessie narrowed her eyes and looked at Kelly sideways, obviously not buying the lotion story. "Sure, you're glowing from head to toe and your eyes are sparkling because you found a new lotion."

"And what about me?" Zack came up behind Kelly acting dejected.

"Why would I want to see you?" Jessie teased.

Zack grabbed his heart and pretended to fall backwards. "Oh, you've wounded me! Kelly, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to die of a broken heart now." Then he toppled to the ground and lay motionless.

Jessie laughed and grabbed his hand trying unsuccessfully to lift him up. "Oh, get up you idiot. You know I love you. I just had to play it cool in front of the wife. Wouldn't want her to know about our affair."

"What! An affair!" Kelly put her hands on her hips and frowned playfully. "I can't believe this. All these years I could have been free. Why didn't you just take him off my hands?"

"Hey!" Zack sat up quickly. "What am I a baloney sandwich?"

Both girls started laughing at his indignant face, and the familiar line. Still mumbling about how unappreciated he was, Zack stood and gathered Jessie's bags. As he left the living room and headed for the spare bedroom he could still hear their laughter. 'Just like old times,' he thought, chuckling as he threw the bags onto the bed.

That evening they settled around the table to a large Italian dinner that Kelly and Jessie had slaved over all evening. Kelly enjoyed cooking and had recently seen the movie Under the Tuscan Sun, which had inspired her to explore the culinary arts of Italy. Zack loved her cooking but worried that she was on her feet too much. When he had expressed his concern to her Kelly just smiled and kissed his cheek telling him that she was a doctor and would know when to stop. Zack sighed and gave up for the evening.

"So when will the rest of the gang be here?" Jessie asked, spearing pasta with her fork.

"Well, Slater was planning on trying to be here sometime tomorrow, and Lisa said she would be here late morning the day after that." Kelly replied as she eyed the garlic bread. "We'll be heading for the campground as soon as Lisa gets in. Screech will meet us before we leave."

"Assuming, he can find a sitter for his turtle." Zack added as he reached to refill Kelly's glass.

"Oh, wait!" Jessie scooted her chair back and stood. "I brought some wine. I figured this was a special occasion." Before either Zack or Kelly could say anything Jessie had rushed off to her room to retrieve the bottle.

"Zack, what are we going to do?" Kelly looked at her husband. "I can't drink wine, but how do I get out of it without offending her."

"Don't worry about it. Jessie's our friend she's not going to end nearly a decade of friendship over one little bottle of wine." Zack reached over to her and pulled her close whispering in her ear. "Just tell her you have surgery in the morning and don't want to drink beforehand."

When Jessie returned Kelly sighed and explained to her why she couldn't drink but said it was fine if her and Zack wanted to. Jessie again eyed Kelly suspiciously but said nothing. Kelly began to worry that her friend knew a bit too much. A few minutes later Kelly had forgotten all about her concerns s the three of them laughed remembering their many escapades together in high school.

tbc

A/N I have not decided whether they're going to have a boy or girl, however I have created a poll at the SBTB: NOW forum. If you would like to vote here's the link, . You have to be a member to vote but it is free and the people there are great! You can also find more SBTB fanfiction there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ?xml:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" / 

As soon as Kelly left the room Jessie grabbed Zack by the arm. "Zack, something is up! Now are you going to tell me or do I have to strangle you with your tie."

"Woah, Jessie!" Zack jerked his arm away. "Take it easy. There's nothing up, I promise."

Jessie stepped back with her arms crossed. "I don't believe you, Mr. Morris." She walked a circle around him. "No, you're definitely not telling me everything. You can't fool me, I went to high school with you."

Zack backed away from her. Jessie was a little too perceptive for his taste sometime. "Okay, I admit it." He settled on the couch. "There is something that we're not telling you."

"I knew it!" Jessie plopped down next to him. "Okay, spill it."

"Jess, I can't. It's something we want to tell everyone together."

"That's not fair, Zack"

"What's not fair?" Kelly walked into the room, causing Zack to jump as if he'd been caught skipping school by Belding. "Zack, what is she talking about?"

Zack suddenly knew what a cornered gazelle must feel like when cornered by a couple of lionesses. Caught between Jessie's need for information and Kelly's accusatory glare all he wanted to do was sink into the cushions and die. "It's not fair when women team up on men!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Kelly, I swear I didn't do anything this time." Jessie snorted. Zack glared at her. "And Jessie, I'm telling you anything." He hurried upstairs before anyone was able to badger him further.

Over the next few days they spent most of their time trying to evade Jessie's clever questions. No easy task, since she was a master of bringing them up when least expected. So it was a great relief to them both when Friday morning arrived, bringing with it the rest of their friends. Despite a pound gained, here and one lost there, everyone was exactly as Zack remembered them. Slater, having rid himself of the mullet, was still athletic looking, Lisa fashionable as always, and Screech, still retained the same, childlike goofiness that all of them remembered so well.

Zack knew that Jessie would try finding more information from their friends the first opportunity she had, so he decided it would be best for them to get on the road as soon as possible and to keep Jessie close by. He finished packing his back, throwing the last of his clothes inside in a crumpled heap, determined to put his plan in action.

Before he had even finished going down the stairs he could hear the girls laughing and talking in the living room. Lisa was busy handing out various articles of clothing to her friends.

"The best part is that these are all original designs by me." Lisa beamed as she held a rather tight fitting shirt up in front of Kelly. "I had you in mind for this one. I can't think of anyone who can pull off tight shirts like you can."

Kelly's smile faded slightly, Zack could tell it was difficult for her to keep their little secret from their friends. After all they had told each other everything in high school. Deciding that it was his job as the husband to rescue her, Zack hurried down the rest of the stairs and grabbed the shirt, continuing to hold it in front of his wife. "Oh, you're right Lisa, I think she'll look great in this." He folded it and handed it to Kelly. "And you've done such a good job with the design, I bet that it will be in style even a year or two down the road."

Lisa eyed Zack in amusement." Thanks, but when did you become a fashion guru?"

He shrugged. "I'm married it tends to bring out the feminine side."

"Oh, so I guess that's your explanation for all of your weird behavior lately?" Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Don't listen to a word he says, Lisa, These two are up to something."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You know I feel like I'm back in high school, trying to put one over Belding."

"So you are up to something then." Lisa jumped in, knowing her friend as well as Jessie.

"No, I'm not." Zack rolled his eyes as he began to inch his way to the kitchen." I just said that's how you make me feel." Before they could pester him further Zack hurried through the kitchen door, leaning against it after it was shut like he was trying to keep out some kind of predator.

"You look terrible, Preppie." Slater turned from his perusal of the refrigerator. "The girls try to get you to load the car or something?"

Zack straightened and readjusted his shirt. He crossed to Slater and shut the fridge door. "You've been here an hour and you're already digging through our kitchen."

"Hey, it takes a lot of food to keep a guy like me going." He shrugged opening a soda and settling down at the table where a sandwich was already prepared and waiting for him. "Anyway, I only asked cause they had tried to get me to load it before. Did you see all the stuff Lisa brought?"

"The usual ten, I'm guessing." Zack sat at the table with him. Slater nodded before taking a large bite of his sandwich. "Anyway," Zack began changing the subject. "How long is it going to take you to finish that? I want to get going soon."

Before He could answer the back door burst open and Screech came bounding inside. "Zack, did you know you have a very rare form of fungus growing on one of your trees back there?"

"Uh, yeah Screech I catalogue all the plant life in my backyard." Zack replied sarcastically, looking at Slater with disbelief as he shoved the remainder of the sandwich in his mouth."

"Right, then" He rubbed his hands together, swallowing his mouthful." Let's get going."

"I can't wait!" Screech ran to Zack and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad you thought of this."

In his high school days such a display of random affection from Screech might have annoyed him, but since he'd found out Kelly was expecting he'd been feeling a bit more forgiving. However when several moments passed and Screech showed no signs of releasing his grip Zack called on Slater's help to free himself. Once free they headed for the living room and after loading the cars they hit the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Getting to the campground and setting up camp took the remainder of the day and by night they were all settled comfortably around the fire. Kelly looked at Zack questioningly, before giving him a slight nudge. Zack smiled, leaning in to kiss her lightly. I thought we were going to wait until they found the clothes." He whispered in her ear.

"Enough of that you two!" Slater laughed. "That's what the tent is for."

Zack and Kelly pulled away, a glimmer of excitement clear in both their eyes. Kelly squeezed her husband's hand. "Sorry, Slater." she turned to Zack. "I know we had said that, but they haven't even looked in their bags yet,

"What are you two talking about." Lisa asked, smiling. "Does this have anything to do with the "secret" that Jessie says you're keeping?"

Again Zack and Kelly exchanged excited looks. "Are you sure you want to tell them this way?" Zack asked, still looking at Kelly. She nodded. "As a matter of fact, Lisa, it does."

"I knew you two were keeping something from us!" Jessie jumped up. "Alright, out with it!"

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Zack couldn't help enjoying stretching this out for a few more moments.

Kelly's smile grew, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking."I think I'll tell them."

Zack smiled and kissed his wife again. "Okay then! I think you'd better hurry though, or Jessie is liable to throw us in the fire."

"Well, everyone." Kelly began standing up. "We called you all here because Zack and I have something we want to tell you." She took a deep breath, sensing that Zack had stood up as well, and relaxing as she felt his hand rest on her back. "We're going to have a baby!"

Several things happened in the next few moments. Jessie and Lisa both screamed with excitement as they rushed to Kelly and first wrapped her in a tight embrace and then Zack.

"You guys are going to be the best parents!" Lisa said, jumping up and down with the girls.

Slater stood up and slapped Zack hard on the shoulder. "So there's gonna be a little preppie or prepette running around! Congratulations, man."

Before Slater could say anymore Screech rushed up and wrapped his arms around both Zack and Kelly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys. It's as good as having a baby brother or sister!"

"Screech, what do you mean? Wouldn't it be more like a niece or nephew?" Zack asked trying to pry both himself and his wife from Screech's scrawny but surprisingly strong arms.

"Well, no Zack." Screech looked up. "Don't you remember in high school when we had the marriage projects? I was your son!"

"Oh, Screech, that's so sweet!" Kelly hugged him close to her. "all these years and you still think of us like that!"

Zack looked at Kelly with a mixture of shock and confusion. "You think that's sweet? I was leaning more towards strange and demented."

Kelly slapped Zack's shoulder playfully, "Just smile and nod!" she said through her smile.

"Kelly, you're gonna look so cute when you start to show!" Jessie smiled, helping Zack get Screech away from her.

"I couldn't agree more." Zack wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist. "Of course, she looks great no matter what." Again they leaned in and began to kiss, for a moment forgetting that they were surrounded by their friends. This new step in their life together had made them feel like they had the first few months of marriage.

"Geese, you'd think the whole expectant parents thing would get you two to scale down the public displays of affection."

"Shut up, meat head!" Jessie smacked Slater upside the head. "Let's see how you act when you're married."

Slater looked at her mischievously. "Well, mama would you like to help me find out?" He began to laugh when he saw Jessie's face.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen!" she frowned, embarrassed by the flutter that had run through her heart at his words.

The next morning Zack woke early to the sound of his wife retching. His eyes flashed to where Kelly had been sleeping at his side on their inflatable mattress. The covers were tossed back, and the flap to the tent was wide open. Zack jumped up and hurried outside. Kelly, was bent over at the edge of their campsite, throwing up what little was in her stomach from the night before. He hurried over to her, pulling her hair from her face and rubbing her back as she doubled over a final time. "Are you alright?"

Kelly stood up shakily, leaning on Zack. "Yeah, I just hope that this morning sickness doesn't last very long." She brushed a hand over her face as Zack helped her to the picnic table. For a moment she watched in silence as Zack rummaged through the ice chest for water. As he began to pour the water into a Styrofoam cup she wrapped her arms around herself, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Are we ready for this""

Zack finished pouring the water for her and handed it to her as he settled back at her side. Handing the cup to her, Zack pulled her close. "I don't think anybody is really ready for this kind of thing, Kelly. I mean everything is gonna change now." He pulled away and lifted her chin. "But whatever happens we're in this together. I'm gonna be right here by your side through it all." He paused and smiled, "Even when you're in the delivery room and telling me how much you hate me, and that I'm never touching you again."

Kelly leaned in close, laughing through her tears. "I'm close to saying that now." From behind them they heard the sound of a tent being unzipped.

"What's the matter?" Lisa hurried over when she saw that Kelly had been crying. "I thought I heard someone getting sick. Oh my god Kelly are you alright?"

The expecting couple pulled away from one another. Kelly brushed her tears aside and smiled warmly. "Sorry, that was me. I'm afraid I was having a little trouble with morning sickness. Will you take me to the bathrooms to get cleaned up?"

"Of course, just let me get my bag." Lisa smiled and turned back to the tent.

Zack waited until she had disappeared inside before turning to Kelly. "Are you sure, you'll be okay? I can come with you girls to the bathroom if you want."

"I'll be fine, Zack. Kelly patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm pregnant not an invalid."

Lisa emerged from the tent with a large bag of what Zack could only assume was toiletries. "Okay but if you need me, I'll be right here." Kelly smiled and stood up heading down the path towards the bathroom with her old friend. When they reached the fork in the road, she turned and blew a kiss to Zack. He smiled, watching until the disappeared behind the turn.


End file.
